


It's My Party

by mthenefarious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthenefarious/pseuds/mthenefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to Stiles' birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

Derek shoulders his way through the crowd. He’d never understood why people voluntarily mashed themselves together this way. Or really why this place was so crowded in the first place. Who would think a bowling alley would become Beacon Hills’ newest hot spot? At least they weren’t throwing raves in his loft anymore. He’s still finding weird stains from the last one.

Scanning the lanes for the rest of the pack, he spots Kira and Scott and heads over.

“Stiles will be so glad you could make it!” Kira says from her perch on Scott’s lap.

Derek is about to respond when a loud “WHOOP!” sounds from the lane. He turns his head to see Stiles walking toward them, arms raised in victory.

“I am a bowling god. The pins tremble before me!” Stiles grins as he walks right past Derek to grab his drink from their table.

“Dude, you only knocked down four pins.” Scott pats him on the shoulder as grabs his own ball, “Isaac is beating you and he threw two gutterballs.”

“The pins tremble, Scott. I don’t make the rules.”

“Alright, Birthday Boy. Just say ‘hi’ to Derek while I show you how it’s done.”

“Derek’s here?! Where?” Stiles spins around looking for him, stumbling just a little before spotting him, “Derek! You made it!”

Derek only has a moment to prepare before he’s got Stiles wrapped around him. He’s pressed against him from top to toe. All of him. Snug against Derek’s body. Derek squeezes his eyes shut and tries very hard not to have inappropriate thoughts about the birthday boy. He fails.

Stiles disentangles himself looks at Derek’s feet. “Where are your shoes man? You can’t bowl in those.”

“I’m…uh…just gonna watch.”

Before Derek can even finish his sentence Stiles is shaking his head.

“Nope. Unacceptable. Birthday rules. You have to do what I say and I say you have to bowl. Come on. You can bowl my frame.” He grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him toward the front of the lane. He hands Derek his ball and nods toward the lane, “Go on.”

Derek bring the ball up to his face to line up his shot. He swings his arm back.

“NO! No. Your form is all wrong!”

And suddenly Derek has a very handsy Stiles plastered against his back. “I’ll show you.” His breath rushes over Derek’s ear and Derek definitely does NOT shiver. One of Stiles’ hands rests against Derek’s stomach while the other slides down his arm then…nothing. Derek waits for Stiles to say something. Do something. But he only stands there, pressed against Derek’s back, palm on his stomach, chin resting over his shoulder.

“Uh, Stiles?”

“Did I ever tell you that you smell really good?” Stiles turns his nose into the curve of Derek’s neck.

Derek’s tongue feels thick as he says “Stiles, what are you-”

“I’m showing you how to bowl, duh.” He squeezes Derek’s wrist and pulls his arm back. “A smooth, fluid, release is very important.”

Derek swings arm forward sending the ball right into the gutter. Stiles stands beside him, arm still wrapped around his waist.

“I don’t think you helped my form any.” Derek smirks.

“Nope.”

“Ya gonna let me go any time soon?”

Stiles cocks his head to one side and taps a finger against his chin and says, “hmmm…nope” before wrapping his other arm around Derek’s waist.

Derek chuckles and hugs Stiles to his side. “When you’re not drunk, I’m going to kiss you.”

Stiles is about to protest when Scott shoves them out of the way.

“Oh my god. Get a room. Some of us are trying to bowl.”


End file.
